Love Me Like A Flower
by bunny chan
Summary: a short story and pretty simple, in my opinion. another lj fic by me please, please rr!


# Love Me Like A Flower

## bunny chan

Lily Evans yawned quietly behind in her History of Magic class. Whoever who invented this class is definitely someone to be pitied, for at the moment, the whole of the class were already cursing that person, whomever he was. Turning towards James, her partner Professor Binns had chosen, an idea popped into her head. It was a little too childish, but why not?

Silently, she snaked her arms behind the sleeping Head Boy before tickling him at his stomach. He let out a laugh and stood awake. Everyone turned to him in surprise.

'Potter! What is the meaning of this?' Binns asked, angry to be interrupted. Lily fought for a straight face but failed, letting out a giggle as Sirius Black had tickled _her_.

'Evans! The two of you, detention!' The ghost cried angrily. 'As I was saying…'

'You mean lecturing, or more accurately, droning,' Lily muttered before settling on her chair. 'What did you do that for?' Lily asked, turning to Sirius.

'For fun. I was just bored,' Sirius replied, punctuating it with a loud yawn.

'Wonderful. You tickled me too? Now I have a detention,' James moaned.

'You were fine with them, so who cares?' Lily said, shrugging.

'I do. And I got my detentions for doing something, not just laughing in this lecture.'

'You're complaining. I'm a Head Girl and I'm getting a detention here, hello!'

'I just wished you weren't a Head Girl then.'

'Ha ha. Very humorous. McGonagall must've been out of her mind or on sugar high when she submitted your name as a Head Boy.'

'Whenever is that professor on sugar high?'

'How should I know? Sometime in the Summer, perhaps.'

They were quiet after that, yawning loudly at Professor Binns' long and boring lectures. Lily and James were never good friends, but they weren't enemies either. They just never mixed together. But their friends, preferably Ann, loved brewing potions and enjoyed trying out new ones. So far, her current project (ever since third year) had been mixing both James and Lily together.

The best part of History of Magic has come. The bell rang shrilly in the class as everyone hurried out, not bothering the homework at all. Professor Binns held Lily and James back.

'You're given detention for two days. See McGonagall tomorrow for your first detention.'

Lily stared at him in disbelief. What exactly does he mean by first detention?

'What d'you mean "first detention"? Surely we don't have a million to do!' James asked in bewilderment. The old ghost didn't answer but went straight out.

'I'm having detention with you?' Lily asked in disbelief.

''fraid so. Why?'

'Nothing. Nothing much in particular. See ya!'

'Hey, wait up!!'

'Why? What do you want now?'

'Nothing much. Tomorrow's DADA we're going to search for some Dark creatures. Wanna be my partner?'

'Are you sick?' Lily asked, feeling his head for a temperature. Finding none with her hands (they were cold at the moment), she calmly put her forehead on his to check for temperature.

'What're you doing?' James asked awkwardly. Feeling close to Lily's face gives him the nerves.

'Checking for temperature. Slightly hot there, but after seeing Madam Pomfrey, you'll be fine,' Lily said, pulling herself away. 'Come on, I'll walk you there.'

'You're coming with me tomorrow in the DADA nature walk?' James asked again.

'Sure, why not? It wouldn't hurt. Besides, Ann found someone to walk with. I was seriously considering on lying in bed.'

'Who's Ann going with?'

'Her boyfriend. You know that Ravenclaw? What was his name again? Kipper or something like that.'

'Oh, him. He can have half the girls he wants and he chooses Ann?'

'Yep. She was on seventh heaven at the moment, so I suggest you stay away from her.'

'Of all, why Ann? She isn't exactly that pretty with her glasses.'

Lily stopped. 'Do you look at girls for their prettiness? I don't think so. Kipper sees her as a sweet girl and so do I. What counts is your personality, not your looks. Having looks when you're perfectly stupid isn't exactly good.'

'Hey, I wasn't meaning that! I meant that Ann'll look better if she's without her glasses! She shouldn't read the books too close!'

'You're speaking. You wear glasses!'

'Mine's a family sickness so I can't help it.'

'Oh. I thought you got your eye hurt when you blew up something with Sirius.'

'How can that ever do such thing to the eye?'

'How should I know? Knowing you two, everything will be possible! We're here!' Lily said, stopping at the Hospital Wing.

'What am I supposed to tell her? I'm here for the tenth time already this week!' James wailed.

'Come on, I'll come with you,' Lily said, laughing.

Inside, Madam Pomfrey was drinking peacefully at a cup of cocoa. She choked when she saw James.

'What happened now?'

'Nothing. James has a slight fever, so I thought maybe he should come for a little dose of medicine,' Lily replied, knowing full well that the matron will never believe James.

'Very well. Here, take this and drink some water,' Pomfrey said, handing a green bottle over and a cup of water. James took the medicine and pulled a face at it's taste.

'Yuck. It's bitter and yucky!'

'They said that medicines that are bitter are usually good. Now, Lily, take care of him for the day,' Pomfrey said before shooing them out, not wanting to see James' face for the eleventh time that week.

'Why did you fuss so much?' James asked, magicking a glass of water so as to get rid of the taste.

'I dunno. Some things just can't be explained I guess,' Lily said with a shrug.

'How about we go to McGonagall for our detention early?'

'No. I'm not ready yet. If I know McGonagall well, I'm ready to say that she'll send us off the brush the Great Hall with toothpicks.'

'Yeah. Once, Sirius had to clean every windows with only a cloth this small,' James said, holding out his fingers to measure a two centimeter piece of cloth.

'And did he do it?' Lily asked as she tried imagining Sirius doing it.

'Nah! He skipped it. We're still on right, with the walk tomorrow?'

'Yes. Okay, I'll better go first! Ann's expecting me any moment now. I promised that I'll help her in Charms. See you tomorrow!' Lily said as she ran to her dorm.

'See ya!' James said, waving, as he went to his dorm. His way was blocked, however, by three boys, grinning mischievously at James. He gulped. He hate questionnaires…

'Someone's in love, isn't he?' Sirius asked with glee.

'A date! A date! James' having a date!' Remus and Peter sang as they danced around the empty common room.

'What date?' James asked innocently.

'A date with Liiiillllliiiii!!!!!!!!!' Remus sang. Very unlike his own.

'And why weren't we told?' Peter asked, annoyed, as he stopped dancing. However, James saw a smile creeping to his face.

'A date with Lily!' Remus continued singing. Much to James' annoyance, Sirius joined in.

'Is it one? She hasn't a partner, so I thought I'd be nice to invite her.'

'Simple, isn't it Prongs? Well, it isn't quite bad anyway. It isn't a date, since we have lessons at the same time,' Sirius said easily. James hated whenever his friend does that.

'Padfoot, I'm going for a rest. I hate Pomfrey…'

'What'd you do now?'

'Take a fever medicine. It's awful. Yuck. Bitter.'

'They say that when a medicine's bitter, it's good,' Remus said logically.

'You sounded so much like her, Moony.'

'Considering that he's the one that has so much knowledge with plants and medicines, I should think so,' Sirius snorted.

'I'm going to rest…' James muttered, holding his head.

'Ciao, Prongs!' the three waved as they went out to insult Filch.

**

The next day at Defense Against Dark Arts, the seventh years were required to test their knowledge on the subject. Professor Dudget had asked permission for them all to go out of school for the practical test.

'Now, get into with your partners and find as many dark creatures as you can. When you find them, defense yourself against it. When sunset falls, come to me with your reports. Whoever who got the most earns points for their houses. And no cheating,' Dudget said, eyeing at Sirius who smiled sweetly in response.

'What does he mean by that?' Lily whispered to James.

'Oh, Sirius usually cheats and writes strange reports to skip from hard work. He needn't to, actually, 'cause he's smart,' James responded. 'Come one, let's start our findings!'

Nodding, they set off to find for the dark creatures. Lily found a few cornish pixies and James encountered a few banshees when Lily was pinched by the pixies. They were walking at the edge of the lake to look for Grindylows when Lily suddenly tripped over a stray rock and fell into the lake. Unfortunately, James was holding onto her hand at the same time, so the both went tumbling into the water. Laughing, they started playing with the water, having a water fight when James spotted a lily flower nearby.

He beckoned Lily over to it as they marveled at the big flower growing at the edge of the lake.

'It seems like it's thousands of years old!' Lily marveled as she inspected the flower.

'It probably is,' James said, shrugging. He pulled out his wand before conjuring a lily from it. 'Here, a present from me to you,' James said as he pushed the flower into Lily's hands.

'You didn't pluck that lily there?'

'Why should I? Flowers should be loved like humans should. They have feelings, thoughts and meanings. Do you know that each flower had a story of it's own?'

'I never knew it before. Hey, guess what I found?' Lily said as she pulled at something which was grabbing her leg hard. A Grindylow.

'Hey, we're lucky!'

'Not exactly. We'd to fall in to get it and this one got stuck to my socks.'

'Oh well, couldn't be bothered anyway. They're hard to find. I bet we'll get extra points here!'

'What were you saying about a flower's story?'

'Nothing really important. It isn't really fascinating too.'

'Speaking of flowers, which one's your favorite? Mine's lily, like my name.'

'I like big lilies, like the Casablanca. They're pretty.'

'Casablanca? You mean that white house?'

'No. It's a lily-like flower, only much bigger. It's white and really pretty.'

'I see. I'll bet anything that compared to me, I'll look just like a seaweed!' Lily laughed at herself.

'Nah! I'll bet that you'll look prettier than it. A much more beautiful flower than any ever existed,' James said, smiling at her. Lily blushed.

'You like flowers? You seem to know a great deal about them. Rarely boys ever take liking in flowers.'

'Well, I'm different. I like flowers and I understand them.'

'I like flowers too, but I hate when I had to plant them. Anyway, I don't have to. The wind always brings the seeds into my garden so all sorts of flowers grow there.'

'I hate planting them too, so I usually buy those pot ones and water them everyday.'

'Gosh, you're lazy! Hey, is that a Red Cap?'

'Most definitely it is! Wait, I'll go after it.' James crept up to the Red Cap and just as he pounced at it, it ran off. 'Hey, come back! I need you! Come back!!'

'It never will, James. Trust it to get caught voluntarily!' Lily said, laughing.

'I hate Red Caps…'

**

Lily and James were brushing the Great Hall with tiny toothpicks, just as they had predicted the day before.

'Lily?' James asked as he scrubbed the floor.

'Yeah?'

'Is it okay if I love you?'

'What's wrong with that?'

'Nothing wrong, just wondering.'

Lily smiled.

'Just love me like a flower and I'll love you forever.'

'Well then, I'll love you like a flower. My very own special flower,' James said, smiling at her.

AN: Another one of my short story of L/J! I really need to get a life, don't you think? Maybe you might be bored already, but as I came up with this when scanning my songs (I often do that), I just had to write it. Why do most of my inspirations come from songs and anime? Anyway, I wanted to name it another, but I like this one more. It's sweeter ^^ r/r please?


End file.
